


Global Warming

by Tortellini



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Castiel/Dean Winchester Flirting, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Epic Friendship, Flirting, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Global Warming, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Misunderstandings, Pre-Castiel/Dean Winchester, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-28 10:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14446911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: If global warming was a person then it might just happen to be Castiel.Oneshot/drabble





	Global Warming

"You know," Dean Winchester said slyly, coming up to his  ~~secret crush~~ friend Castiel one day. The two of them were just hanging out. Just like old times, you know? "If global warming was gonna be a person...it would be you." He was smirking too. 

This was his way of flirting, whether or not Cas knew it. 

"So..." Cas frowned. "Worsening day by day while being simultaneously ignored by millions of people for the sakes of their own peace and happiness?"

"...I mean, I-I was gonna say hot, but..." Dean flushed. "Uh...never mind."

It's not like Cas was wrong though. 


End file.
